


A World With Her In It

by amandak0312



Series: A World With Them In It [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Love, Marvel Universe, POV Daniel Sousa, Romance, SHIELD, SHIELD Family, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Work In Progress, and daisy will be his wife of course, daniel sousa will make a great husband one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: A world with her in it, even though he was a man out of time, was a world worth living in. Daisy Johnson x Daniel Sousa (Dousy). Includes direct dialogue from the episode "As I Have Always Been" (7x09). Like with "A World With Him In It", this work is published on fanfiction.net under the same pen name.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A World With Them In It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A World With Her In It

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this a companion fic to "A World With Him In It", but the order in which you read these stories don't matter. I'm a sucker for Dousy fluff, and I still cannot believe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is over.

Daniel Sousa was a simple man. He was a hard worker, 100% loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., tall, and handsome. He was basically everything any average 50’s gal would want. Daniel only resented two things in life: losing his leg in the Siege of Bastogne and losing Peggy Carter. 

The Siege of Bastogne in World War II. As a dedicated scout of the 28th Infantry Regiment, Daniel was prepared to lose. He was prepared to lose fellow soldiers, his hope, his body weight, even a finger or two. So imagine his annoyance when the shrapnel struck him straight in the femur. It all happened in the blink of an eye, but that piece of shrapnel left him with a false leg and a crutch for the rest of his days. It was embarrassing at first, but through the years, he had learned to live with it. He no longer took any applause as pity. 

Then the famous Margaret Carter walked into his life. Beautiful, confident, headstrong, domineering Peggy Carter. Daniel always had a thing for strong women, Peggy being no exception. But there was one catch, her heart was still in the hands of a frozen Captain Steve Rogers. 

The romance that bloomed between Peggy and Daniel was wonderful yet restrained. Deep down, Peggy still had feelings for Steve Rogers, which did not go unnoticed by Daniel. That unspoken wall between them eventually led to their relationship’s end. 

From that point on, Daniel’s interest in love plummeted considerably, while his dedication to his work skyrocketed. But that dedication to his work eventually led him to Daisy Johnson. 

He was supposed to die, he learned, face down in a pool after being shot. If avoiding his death wasn’t crazy enough, the people that saved him from his death were from 60 years in the future. He never let it faze him outwardly, but sometimes, when he was alone aboard Zephyr One, he had to take a moment to question his sanity. 

But Daisy always managed to ground him. The craziness of learning time travel was possible, the shock from learning he was supposed to die years before he expected, the confusion he always felt when he questioned what Enoch was, Daisy was always there to calm his nerves. 

He was attracted to her from the very first day they met, when she was sitting in his office posing as a C.I.A. agent. Her quick responses and her confidence made him crave her presence instantly. 

He discovered she had powers, which was not just shocking but made her seem even more stunning in his eyes. He saw echoes of Peggy Carter in her, but most importantly, there was something about her fire that made him want to get burned. These feelings grew when Malick captured them, experimenting on Daisy and leaving her hanging onto her life by a thread, and Daniel realized how much he truly cared for Daisy. The feelings Daniel felt as he felt her body slump in his arms, they all wished death towards Malick. 

Those feelings towards Malick never subsided, especially when he watched Daisy become encompassed by the healing pod. He slept alongside her in the only chair in the room, waking up every few minutes to only see Daisy resting in the pod. He was still asleep until he heard her boots quietly thump on the ground. 

“Hey. What are you doing up?” he asked, immediately alert. Daisy hesitated. 

“Uh…” she looked towards the pod and back at him. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Of course. What do you need?” He stood up so that he was eye-level with Daisy. She looked into his eyes, opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, and quickly closed it. He watched as her eyes quickly darted to his lips and back up, and stepped forward. Holding his breath, Daniel didn’t know what to expect until Daisy placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

Parting for air for a millisecond, Daniel felt warmth burst through his veins, and leaned forward, meeting Daisy’s lips again. And with that second kiss, something echoed in his mind, a conversation. 

“You hate losing.”

“Everyone hates losing.”

“Yeah, but you’ll keep running at the problem full-tilt until you either solve it or slam headlong into a brick wall.”

“Some of those walls are literal.”

“I know.” 

“But how does that-”

“Because when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up.”

“And you… you like to… be that someone?”

“Not for everyone. It helps if they’re fun to be around, and if they say what they mean and if they have that superpower where they can rock things around, which is very impressive.”

“That’s, um… that is awfully specific.”

“Mhm.”

Daniel didn’t know what those words meant, but for some reason, it felt like some of the words were his and the rest were Daisy’s. Deep down, he wished that conversation was real. Maybe in some alternate reality, it was. But one thing was for sure: no matter how many questions he may have in this wild ride through time, Daisy would be at his side. Smiling into the kiss, Daniel realized something else. 

A world with her in it, even though he was a man out of time, was worth living in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Long live Dousy!


End file.
